


I'll lift you higher

by FanFicReader01



Series: Lift [2]
Category: Poets of the Fall
Genre: M/M, Mindfuck, Prison, Prison AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 09:38:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9813569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicReader01/pseuds/FanFicReader01
Summary: "Sequel" to You lift me higher.This time we look into the head of Olli





	1. Prologue

I woke up. I didn’t see anything. I _couldn’t_ see anything. Blind.

Why was I here? _What_ was “here”?

 ‘Where am I?’, I shouted. No reply. Then I heard a door opening.

‘You’re home! Don’t you remember?’, finally a harsh reply came. Then the door got slammed shut. Alone again.

I didn’t remember anything.

Carefully I crawled up. My hands in front of me. Step for step I tried to orientate myself.

 Cold concrete walls. Was I in prison?

 

Then I remembered something. It came back to me in flashes. Rapid visions.

An abandoned house. A woman. A man. Blood.


	2. Scene 1: Newcomer

I got used to my life without sight. My hearing, my sense of smell and touch had improved.

During my lunchbreaks, I overheard some guards talking about a future inmate.

It got me curious. Because if I was correct, they would place that man in my cell.

They said he was delusional. Psychotic even.

I didn’t know how to react. Yet, I was not scared. I couldn’t even remember when and why _I_ got in prison again.

Must’ve been ages.

One guard let me in on a secret of my past. I was eighteen when I was imprisoned. Falsely accused.


	3. Scene 2: Mister Saaresto

Most of the time, I was in my room.

I was moving restlessly in my small chamber. Why was I nervous?

I finally sat down. I felt _him_. The newcomer. I could also hear it. His presence was that intense already.

People were shouting. I could hear them run away. I could hear the newcomer and the guards approaching.

One step, two steps, three steps.

 

I sat with my back to the door. He was here. The door squeaked. A faint smile appeared on my lips.

‘So you are the infamous Saaresto I’ve been hearing of the last few days?’         


	4. Scene 3: Who am I anyway?

Marko Saaresto was his name. A murderer. He had killed the only woman he had ever loved.

Maybe. Just maybe. Marko didn’t really know. He deemed himself innocent.

 I believed him.

I didn’t know why.

He asked me many things. I didn’t remember many things. I just couldn’t recall much. It felt like I had no memories at all.

Where did I come from? Did I have a family? How did I get here? I’ve been told I had committed a crime. But I couldn’t be sure about that.  Who was I really?

It made me question my own existence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is Olli getting conscious about something??? *wink wink*


	5. Scene 4: An illusion

I reflected upon the guards’ choice to put Saaresto with me. Why? We were blind.

Literally blind. Figuratively blind.

 

Marko seemed to see the world in a different light than most people around him. But then again, everyone lived in an illusion. This world we lived in was rotten. Spoiled.

It gave us things. These illusions. People believed in it. Marko didn’t. Maybe he was one step closer to the truth after all, I thought.

 

Society tried to blind us. Tried to blind Marko.

As for me, other inmates made me blind. A fight. A knife. Blood and pain. Blinded.


	6. Scene 5: My scars

Marko wanted to know about my blindness. He asked me if I’ve always been blind.

I wasn’t. That much, I knew. Finally, something I _could_ remember. Something I was sure of.

 

Saaresto was sitting in the opposite chair of me. I felt it. I could feel his eyes on me.

I inhaled deeply, then exhaled. I made up my mind. I’d show him everything.

With a gesture, I asked him to come closer. The man was approaching.

 ‘Look, don’t touch’ I said as I revealed my scars.

Ugly scars. Fists, bad people. I remembered the pain. His eyes on me.


	7. Scene 6: (Don't) look after me?

We spent every moment together. Yet, I didn’t grew tired of Saaresto. He was good company. Pleasant company.

The first days I showed him around the building. I warned him about some people.

 

Marko looked after me. He protected me. He didn’t have to.

I didn’t want to feel weak or helpless.

 

Sometimes, Marko talked about _the_ woman. Somehow, she felt familiar. I knew her. How could I?

Was my mind colliding with Saaresto’s?

How did I know what she looked like? She was beautiful, yet dangerous. She had been my judge.

 

She knew me.

She had talked to me.


	8. Scene 7: A kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More mindfuckery

Marko wanted to know more. He wanted to test my senses.

So he walked over to me. I could smell some sweat. Was he nervous and tense? Before I could finish my sentence, our mouths connected. I knew I was blushing. My face got warmer.

Saaresto whispered in my ear and it made me shudder.

 

A kiss.

I remember _her_ too. On the day of my interrogation. She had smiled at me.

And she smelled like flowers. But behind that sweet aroma, I reeked stale blood.

Her eyes would burn mine. No smile.

I would awake in my own sweat.


	9. Scene 8: Distorted faces

Marko wouldn’t want to live in my world. There was constant agony.

I didn’t want to hear the other hearts beating. I could hear and even _feel_ them. I didn’t want to feel those heartbeats stop. I didn’t want any of it.

 

And in all the chaos, one thing remained the same. It was the woman.

She stood there, in the eye of _my_ storm. Somehow she soothed me.

Her heartbeat synchronized with mine. Her eyes were on me.

 I couldn’t escape her.

Did I want to? Maybe.

  Yes. No.

Marko. He disturbed her. And they wanted each other. Dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that was some surreal shit right there! And hey, look supernatural powers!


	10. Scene 9: Marko

I wanted to know Marko. The face behind those words and that voice. That voice.

It cradled me. It touched my soul. He made me feel _alive_.

 

My hands were exploring the other man’s face.

He didn’t have defined cheekbones like me. His hair was a lot shorter than mine. He felt beautiful.

Just like I imagined. Like Saaresto had said himself, he was handsome.

 

A bit uncertain, I pressed my fingers against his mouth. Heart. His mouth was heart shaped. Lovely.

He took them in his mouth. I gasped. His tongue felt warm and wet.

 ‘Your mouth is… interesting.’


	11. Scene 10: The dream world

Marko described his wondrous dream world to me. I could imagine it.

I could almost _feel_ it. Yet, I hesitated. A world where we are happily together? How would that be possible? Was there a way for us to escape this hellhole?

 

It sounded alluring nonetheless. I was drawn to Marko’s dream world. A world without _her_ and without a prison.

I desperately longed to _see_ again. To see that beautiful sun and sky again.

To feel the _real_ earth beneath my feet. To feel the grass tickle my toes. And to see Marko Saaresto’s face. To see him smile.


	12. Scene 11: I'm dreaming

I cried. Marko hushed me.

He described my face. He told me I was pretty. He said he wanted to kiss me. He described my eyes and how I seemed to dream.

That was true. I dreamed. All the time.

 

I dreamed about Marko. I dreamed about the woman. She talked to me in my dreams. She warned me about Saaresto.

But she was dangerous too. She blinded me. Did she? Who knew? Not me.

My dreams were just fragments. Silly things. Deformed reality. False hopes. Maybe some memories too?

I don’t know anymore.

Heck, even my dreams were incomprehensible.


	13. Epilogue: I'm not here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally the end!!!!

Marko Saaresto. Who is he?

The woman. Who is she?

Olli. Who is that man?

 

Was it me? I don’t know.

Marko was my cellmate.

The woman, she was something different.

 

I wanted to be with Marko. He wanted to be with me.

We couldn’t.

Marko was looking at me. Smiling. I felt that positive energy.

 

He dreamed. I did too.

 

Something shattered.

 

Then I heard Marko. He shouted. He screamed my name.

I could finally _see_.

He was reaching for me. I wanted to take his hand.

We _almost_ touched. Then I faded away.

Of course.

 

_I didn’t exist._


End file.
